


Careful! They Bite

by werewolfsaz



Series: Bite! [14]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Biting, M/M, Marking, Possessive Behaviour, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-02
Updated: 2012-04-02
Packaged: 2017-11-02 22:59:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/374315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/werewolfsaz/pseuds/werewolfsaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being married hadn't changed a damn thing</p>
            </blockquote>





	Careful! They Bite

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Donna Mezza](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Donna+Mezza).



> For my lovely Donna Mezza who really must stop proposing or I might just accept ;)  
> Comments always welcome  
> Enjoy =)

Stretching out on the warm sand, Danny let his body relax, soaking up the peaceful atmosphere. They were honeymooning on one of the smaller islands, staying in a small rented house by the ocean. They had been there for two days, two days filled with laughter, kisses, long talks and sex, lots and lots of sex. Steve was swimming several fast lengths, pushing his muscles hard. The thought of doing anything strenuous didn't appeal to Danny. Closing his eyes, he let the sound of the gently lapping waves sooth him into a light doze.  
"Zeus! Get back here!"  
Danny jerked awake as very cold, wet nose pressed into his bare side.  
"The fuck?!" he yelped, flinching away. He spotted a woman jogging along the sand, holding a leash.  
"Oh my," she gasped, panted. "I'm so sorry. He's not mine. He always runs off when I walk him."  
"It's fine," Danny laughed. "He just made me jump. Hey fella." He raked his fingers through the short black coat of the dog, scratching his ears. The dog wagged his tail so hard he nearly fell on his butt. The woman clipped the leash onto his collar, smiling shyly, brushing her blond hair behind her ear, brown eyes lowered.  
"Thanks."  
"No problem. You take care now."  
"Bye," she waved, jogging away.  
"Making friends?" Steve asked, striding from the water, shaking droplets out of his hair. Dropping next to his husband, he placed a soft, lingering kiss on his lips.  
"Yeah. I wish we could have a dog but we're so busy and our lives are so crazy..."  
"We won't be forever, Danno," Steve soothed. "Once things settle down, we can get as many dogs as you want."  
Danny beamed at the darker man, happiness radiating from him.  
"Have I told you I love you today?" Danny asked, kissing the tattoo over his husband's heart.  
"Yes but it's always nice to hear it again."  
"Steven J Williams-McGarrett, I love you."  
"I love you, Daniel Williams-McGarrett."

***  
Danny sat on the beach reading the book his sister, Lee, had sent him for his birthday. He was enjoying some alone time while Steve sent to do the shopping. A bark and the pounding of paws made him look up in time to fend Zeus off with a laugh.  
"Hey big guy, got free again huh?"  
"Zeus! Oh! Hello again."  
Looking up, Danny smiled at the same woman, ruffling the dog's coat.  
"Hi. Bailed on you again?"  
"Yeah, he's a pest like that. I'm Elsie, sorry, I should have introduced myself yesterday."  
"Danny," the blond returned, shaking her hand. "Pull up a sand dune. Zeus can run like mad, we can keep an eye on him."  
Folding gracefully to the ground, Elsie grinned as the dog charged into the surf, huge bow waves erupting around him.  
"Do you walk him every day?" Danny asked politely.  
"Yeah, his owner, Kenny, works long hours so I offered to take him out."  
Danny was a very good detective and noticed the blush on Elsie's cheeks when she spoke about Kenny.  
"Ever asked him out? Kenny I mean."  
"Oh no!" Elsie replied, shaking her head. "I couldn't. He's too... Have you ever met someone so wonderful that you would do anything to be part of their life, even if it's not how you want?"  
"Yes, yes I have. Do you know what I did? I married the lunatic. This is our honeymoon."  
"Congratulations," Elsie cheered, giving him a quick hug.  
"Thanks. I admired him from a distance for so long. It took me nearly losing him to a bullet then a woman to make me admit how I felt. I blurted it all out to him, that I loved him, I wanted him, poured my soul out then stood there, like an idiot. You know what he did? He wrapped his arms around me, said he was so glad he wasn't in this alone, told me that he loved me back. And look at us now."  
"That's a nice story," Elsie sighed, eyes on the black dog chasing the waves.  
"The point of my trip down memory lane," Danny said, gently. "Was to make you think. Don't wait until you might lose him before you tell Kenny how you feel or it might be too late."  
Elsie stared at him, really looked, and saw only compassion, encouragment and hope in the crystal blue eyes. Taking heart from this complete stranger, she began to grin widely.  
"You're right. Thanks Danny!" She dropped a kiss on his cheek, spun on her heel, yelling for Zeus and raced off, dog running behind. Danny huffed out a small, pleased laugh.  
"Who the fuck was that?"  
The deep snarl made the blond jump and twist around. Steve stood a few feet away, eyes dark and angry, face set in cold lines. Danny saw jealousy smoulder in those hazel eyes, delighting in the delicious thrill it sent through him.  
"Oh she's just some woman, walking her dog. We got talking..." he trailed off, shrugging like it meant nothing.  
"Seemed awfully friendly for someone you just met," Steve growled, stalking closer.  
"You're the one that keeps saying Hawaii is full of friendly people."  
"I don't want other people touching you, Danny. Not now, not ever." Steve gripped his husband's arms hard enough to bruise, eyes darkly possessive. Danny wondered if he looked like that when he was about to lay claim to that fine body.  
"Yes," Steve answered. Danny blushed when he realised he'd said that out loud.  
"No wonder you enjoy it so much," he breathed, brushing his fingers down the muscled chest.  
"Let me show you how much." Without another word, the SEAL stooped, lifted Danny over his shoulder and strode into the house. None to gently he dumped the Jersey cop on the kitchen table, stripped his shorts off, bent and sucked his beloved's cock down. Danny groaned, head thudding on the tabletop as wet heat enveloped his rock hard erection. Steve's long fingers quested over his chest, pinching his nipples, nails digging into the golden flesh, leaving deep half moons.  
"Babe," Danny breathed, arching into the sharp pain and hard suction. "If you don't want this to be over really fast maybe you should ease up."  
"I want you to cum in my mouth," Steve mumbled. "Then I'm going to fuck you so hard, you won't be able to walk properly tomorrow."  
The vibration of his lover's voice around his super sensitive cock made Danny moan, long and loud. He could never last long with that talent mouth on him, the tip of Steve's tongue driving into his slit and teasing the sensitive spot below the head. Danny faintly heard bottles and glasses crashing, felt Steve twisting slightly then sliding back into place, slick fingers circling Danny's hole. He vaguely wondered where Steve had found the lube but all thought was wiped out when those nimble digits thrust into him, working him open, quickly but thoroughly. He howled when Steve found his prostate, played with it, forcing Danny's orgasm from him. After swallowing greedily, Steve began to bite the sharp hip bones, moving up along the cut abs, firm chest and up the column of the blond's throat. Leaning back slightly, the SEAL watched as the bites began to darken into bruises. Possessive pride welled in him and he understood why Danny enjoyed this so much.  
"Now, if that woman comes sniffing around you again, she'll know you're owned," Steve growled into the still panting blond's ear. Slicking his throbbing dick, relishing the sight of his beautifully relaxed husband, Steve put those blond furred legs over his shoulders, pushing inside, not stopping until he bottomed out. Danny's breathing had picked up again, moans falling from his lips, arching off the wood, driving his hips further down onto his beloved.  
"SteveSteveSteve," he chanted, writhing. Groaning, bending slightly, the taller man sank his teeth into the skin above Danny's matching tattoo, sucking until he tasted the familiar metallic tang of blood.  
"Mine."  
"Yes," Danny cried, hips thrusting down hard.  
"Always mine," Steve hissed gutterally.  
"Yesyesyes! Cum in me. Own me!" Danny shouted. The order, in that desperate voice, threw Steve over the edge into the shining chasm of sweet release. Shouting Danny's name, hands leaving bruises on lean hips, the SEAL collapsed on his husband, deliciously sated.  
"We are doing that again," Danny huffed, fingers trailing through Steve's dark locks.  
"Only if I catch you admiring someone else."  
"Well, that delivery boy was kind of cute..."


End file.
